coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7710 (10th October 2011)
Plot Carla's worried knowing that today's the day Frank's applying to have his bail conditions overturned. Maria reassures her that they're never going to let him out. Eileen's getting cold feet about her date with Paul. Sean books her a manicure with Kylie to boost her confidence. Deirdre gives Ken two peanut bowls in the shape of "72" for his birthday. Ken feigns delight. With Hayley off sick, Sally steps in and tries to rally the girls but she has a quiet word with Maria telling her that if Carla doesn't return to work soon, things will go belly-up. Chris continues to use his brain tumour to win Cheryl's sympathy. Lloyd's fed-up. Kylie does Eileen's nails and the two women hit it off. Stella and Karl return from Tenerife. Stella clocks Carla letting Peter into the Salon flat. Tracy tells Stella that she and Steve are now an item and as a result she now calls the shots in the Rovers. Stella's unimpressed and a row ensues. Peter reassures Carla that they won't release Frank. When Steve arrives and assures Stella that she's the manager, Tracy storms off home upset. Eileen cancels her date with Paul. Sean, Marcus and Jason think that she's mad. Leanne tells Stella how whilst she was away, Carla tried to take her own life. Stella's shocked and keeps schtum about seeing Peter with her earlier. Lloyd suggests to Cheryl that they should get away for a few days and to his delight she agrees. Chris is quietly gutted. As Peter goes to leave, DC Malone arrives and breaks the news to Carla that Frank's appeal was successful and he's been released. Carla's devastated. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson Guest cast *DC Malone - Olwen May Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Frank makes an appeal for bail in court, while Carla finds comfort in a visit from Peter; and Eileen cancels her date after Gail knocks her confidence. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,490,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2011 episodes